Sinful Desires
by WhiteRose938
Summary: AU. Three years before the events in GOT, Nymeria arrives in King's Landing to claim a seat on the Small Council. Friendship blooms in the most unusual of places as she crosses paths and swords with Jaime Lannister. Will this unlikely pair dare open their hearts to one another? (If you read the books you know Nymeria - but for those who haven't: here she is). Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: 295AC. During Robert Baratheon's rule - in an effort to pacify Dorne, a Dornish seat is created on the Small Council. Lady Nymeria Sand (one of the Sand Snakes & daughter of Oberyn) is chosen to act in place of the Prince of Dorne. She strives to remain in the shadows - a fly on the wall but a certain young lion takes notice and won't let her. As Jaime begins to unravel the mysteries around her, he quickly realizes that his new toy is more dangerous than he first realized. So their fun childish games quickly blossom into friendship and perhaps more….. **

**Authors note:** **You guys might not have heard about the Sand Snakes - they are made up of Oberyn's daughters and will appear in season 5 - since I cannot wait, I thought a story was in order. I will not deviate significantly from the original plot of the series. I recommend you looking up Nymeria Sand on wiki to find out more. This is my take on Nymeria she would be 20 at the start of this story. ****I should warn you this will likely be a slow-burn romance.**

**I am unsure how well recieved this story will be so please R&R. It will help keep me going.**

* * *

><p>It was said Nymeria's smile left men quaking in their boots.<p>

For her smile was as beautiful as it was deadly.

Riding a fiery black stallion, Nymeria Sand could not help but be disappointed at the sight of the Red Keep. In truth, she thought it would be bigger - that its pale red walls would be more imposing. It seemed unworthy to be the place of all the stories she had heard of.

She spurred her horse to go faster, outpacing her guards, she entered the outer yard of the Keep, in a flurry of dust.

A small retinue awaited her. At the helm was a plump figure dressed in purple silk. She knew from the look of him that this was none other than Lord Varys.

Swinging down from her horse, she handed the reigns to a stable hand who had ran to her, ready to lead the steed away.

"My Lord Varys." She approached bowing her head in respect. "I guess I should not be surprised you are the first to hear of my arrival."

"My little birds alerted me to your arrival, Lady Sand. Your speedy arrival however, was unprecedented. Am I safe to assume you have joined us to take Doran Martell's place on the small council?"

"You are." She graced him with one of her smiles, as she recalled the tales of The Spider.

"You may find some resistance to a woman holding a place on the small council." Varys warned as he began leading her to the holdfast.

She laughed, following after him. "Never fear I am aware of the customs here. I know the men of Westeros prefer their women subservient preferably, with as little intelligence as possible. "

"Such generalization is unkind, my lady. I meant only to warn you and let you know that you have my support." Varys had a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he spoke. "The King, unfortunately, is away on a hunt but I shall bring you to your rooms. The Queen has generously made apartments ready for you. I should let you know there is a meeting of the Small Council today but you may rest after your long journey. I can keep you abreast of any developments."

Nymeria did not comment on the fact that the King did not attend council meetings but she would make note to inform her uncle.

"That is kind but there is no need. I am quite ready to begin my duties. My servants will no doubt prepare my room in my absence."

Varys paused studying the dark-haired creature beside him. "Very well, let us adjourn to the small council chamber then and await the rest of the council."

Nymeria was unsurprised by the wary glances her appearance earned her from several council members after she had been introduced. While, others like Petyr Baelish looked intrigued.

These men were not her enemies but nonetheless,she found herself reaching under her long sleeves. Touching the hilt of her dagger for reassurance. The flowing orange robes she wore had been cleverly designed to allow her to hide many blades upon her person.

She remained silent for most of the meeting - taking note of the relationship between the other members and listening to the issues at hand. Realizing the meeting was drawing to a close she decided now would be a good time as any.

"My Lords, my uncle the Prince of Dorne sends word of thanks for the honor of bestowing upon him a seat on the Small Council. Please know that I am hear to act as his ears and mouthpiece. I do not wish to step on any toes."

"Of course, milady you are most welcome. I doubt one as dainty as you could tread upon any toes." Petyr Baelish spoke standing. "I will take my leave now. My lords. Lady." He bowed, before walking away.

"Our master of coin, always in a hurry." Varys murmured his eyes following after him, turning back to Nymeria he spoke, "I shall send a servant to take you to your rooms then."

Said servant appeared not long after he spoke, and lead her towards the Holdfast.

As a guest of honor her chambers would be located near the Queen's own apartments. No doubt they also served as a way to keep a closer watch on her. Nymeria observed there were more guards here than stationed anywhere else.

Decorated in colors of gold, orange and yellow - a homage to her Martell heritage, she found her new rooms to be quite grand and spacious.

Forena, her servant was waiting for her.

"I have unpacked your things."

"My thanks, perhaps you can acquire something for me to eat, while I write a letter to my uncle. I find I am quite hungry." Nymeria yawned, "and tired."

"Yes, milady."

Approaching her wooden desk, Nymeria reached for the quill and paper available to her and quickly wrote that she had arrived in good health and asked for news of her sisters. Signing the letter, she decided that she would go in search of the rookery herself.

Unbeknownst, to her the path she had chosen to take took her past the White Sword Tower - home to the Kingsguard.

Her bright clothing stood out in the darkening courtyard and caught the attention of a curious whitecloak who decided to investigate.

Just as she about to enter the rookery, someone grabbed her arm.

Reacting on instinct, she whipped out a dagger with her other hand, pressing it to her 'attackers' throat.

The man released her, instantly.

Seeing his armor and white cloak, she quickly retracted her dagger. "I apologize, Ser. You startled me."

"And you me." Jaime watched as the dagger disappeared up the sleeves of her robes. " I did not expect to have a dagger pulled on me so quickly. I should have been more alert."

The blonde smiled flirtatiously, taking in this olive skinned beauty. Who by the quality of her clothing was of noble birth.

"I could teach you a thing or two, it seems." She retorted, a sly smile spreading across her face. This man was frightfully handsome. While she did not usually have a taste for blondes she might make an exception for him.

"May I inquire your business in the rookery…?"

"Nymeria Sand, and your name Ser?" She prompted.

"Jaime Lannister." He saluted.

She hid her disappointment well, he noted. There had been bad blood between the Martell's and Lannisters for years ever since Robert's rebellion and Elia's death.

"I am simply sending a letter to my uncle to tell him of my safe arrival." She retreated behind a cool facade. "If I may?"

Jaime peered down at the feisty lady in front of him. The game was up it seemed. "I apologize once again for disturbing you. I was simply curious. Good night."

Nymeria stood tall, as he walked away. So that was the Kingslayer. Her father had a few choice words to say about him and the Lannisters. She spat, cursing before returning to her original task.

It was not long before she found her way back to her room. Forena had laid out a decent meal of cold meats, bread and a decent sized jug of wine.

Tomorrow would likely be another tiring day. Already she found herself yearning for the hot sands of her homeland.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and to all of those who read my story! **

**I wanted to give you all a bit of history on the Dornish people - if you are curious. It is important to know that they are much more progressive in terms of educating women and their inheritance laws (oldest inherits, regardless of gender). As well as, they are very open with their sexuality - we've seen this with Oberyn. He actually ensured his daughters were well educated and taught them all the skills they desired to know - Nymeria has her daggers, Tyene her poisons etc. So clearly, their ideals will clash with those of the rest of Westeros. ****But I also think Jaime would need to be partnered with a powerful woman that can stand on her own two feet and challenge him both physically and emotionally.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>With the sun on her back, Nymeria was running up a hill. Her sisters waited at the top, hands stretched out - beckoning her to join them. But no matter how far or fast she ran she could never seem to reach them...<p>

It was from this peculiar dream that she was awoke.

Forena stood waiting at the side of her bed.

"Good morning, Milady. The Queen has requested your presence once you've awakened and dressed."

"Hmm...Of course." Nymeria let out a yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Looking around she noted that Forena, efficient as ever, had already laid out a dress for her.

This sleeveless dress was a beautiful charcoal grey embroidered with delicate gold thread. It helped that the pleated skirt of the gown was full enough to hide a pocket or two but still not hinder her ability to walk.

Nodding her approval at the choice, Nymeria changed quickly, slipping out of her night gown and into the new one.

Forena motioned for her to take a seat at the vanity.

"I could style your hair like the ladies of the court?" Forena inquired as she began brushing her hair.

"Something simple will suffice."

As Forena began pulling her hair back into a simple bun, Nymeria could feel her disappointment, "Perhaps, wearing a hair clip would be appropriate for the occasion?"

"I agree." Forena smiled, rushing off to retrieve a small box containing them.

"Which one would you like, Milady?"

Nymeria selected a comb - the tips dangerously sharp. It was decorated with the emblem of her family - a gold spear piercing a ruby sun. And it was one of her treasured possessions.

Now that she was ready, she sent Forena to alert the Queen's servants she was on her way.

As it was still early the halls of the keep were just beginning to come alive. Servants were scurrying past, holding platters of food or fresh bedding.

It was not long before Nymeria found herself standing before the doors to the Queen's own chambers. These had once housed her aunt, Elia before she met her tragic end.

As a maid left the room, Nymeria slipped inside.

It was not the impressive wealth in the room nor the tapestries decorating the walls, that caused her amazement and envy but rather the joyful sounds of a child laughing that echoed throughout the room.

Emboldened, she continued trekking deeper into the room and was rewarded with her first impression of the Queen.

A beautiful blonde woman, bent over her young son - tickling him mercilessly.

"My Queen." She curtsied deeply to be respectful and remained there until she was acknowledged. There was no need to make an enemy of this powerful woman.

"Welcome, you may rise. I heard you had arrived yesterday." She stopped her games with the toddler. "I apologize you did not have a more formal introduction to court but I am sure you are used to that by now…"

"...being a bastard?" Nymeria interrupted, guessing the Queen's next words. "Yes, I am quite used to that - but also prefer it." Noting the Queen's surprise, she was unable to stop herself from grinning.

Cersei laughed. "I forgot you dornishmen are so bold." Standing, she picked up the child off the bed. "This little lion is Tommen."

"Greetings, your grace." Nymeria gave a curtsied once again to the little one.

Cersei seemed pleased with her reverence. "Come dine with me." She handed Tommen off to his nursemaid. Then she sat herself down on a high-backed chair more intricate than all the rest.

With a flourish of her hand, servants appeared with plates of food.

Nymeria sat across from her, sampling all the delicacies before her.

"So are you married?" She inquired.

"Unfortunately, no."

"I couldn't imagine it would be difficult to find a match for you even if you are a bastard."

"I had simply not found anyone of note."

"So your father spoils you with the power of choice. How lucky for you."

The slight bitterness in Cersei's voice did not escape her notice.

"So tell me then how did the bastard daughter of a second son become an advisor on the Small Council?" The jab was delivered with a seemingly friendly smile.

However, Nymeria remained undeterred by the Queens attitude - it would take a lot more than comments she had heard her whole life, to bother her.

"I am simply here as a representative. The seat of power belongs to my uncle. As for why I was chosen - perhaps, my uncle felt I was the best suited to the task."

At her humble words, the Queen's jealousy and anger towards her seemed to lessen.

"Yes...you dornishmen have peculiar customs…"

"I believe in this we may be superior to the rest of Westeros." Seeing the Queen's anger rise again, Nymeria continued carefully. "In Dorne for example, you would be your father's uncontested heir."

Cersei raised an eyebrow but her interest was piqued. "Are you insinuating that my father's current heir is unfit?"

Nymeria held the Queen's steady gaze. "I simply believe you would be a better fit for the position. Are you not wiser? More powerful? More ambitious than your other siblings?"

Expertly, she had stroked the lioness' ego.

In the moment of silence that followed, she knew her words had hit the mark.

"Perhaps, a rebellion is in order then." Cersei said joyfully. Reaching for a decanter of wine, she filled Nymeria's glass to the brim, then her own. "Let's toast to our new venture."

"May it be fruitful." Nymeria raised the glass and drank as deeply as the Queen.

"I had set out to hate you." Cersei, took another gulp. The wine staining her lips red. "But now I see why your uncle sent you. I see you are an astute politician and expert at flattery."

"I have heard flattering you is no easy task."

Cersei smiled. "I think we can be friends - you and I."

"It would be a great honor to be considered as such, your grace." Nymeria bowed her head.

The conversation then turned to more gentile matters. Fashion and hairstyles were discussed. Cersei was curious of the bright colored hues available in Dorne and Nymeria promised to send her a bolt of bright red silk.

Eventually, having escaped her new 'friend'. Nymeria returned to her rooms happy with the way things had gone. She had also learned what best suited the Queen - a mixture of boldness, humbleness, and flattery.

However, Nymeria found she quickly grew bored of being pent up in her rooms. So she took to wandering the halls and exploring the Red Keep. Many glanced her way on her trek, curious as to who she was but none approached her.

In the throne room, she approached Petyr Baelish after the man he had been speaking to ran off.

"Good afternoon, Lord Baelish." She greeted. "I hope I am not interrupting."

"Of course not, Lady Sand." He turned to face her and he bowed.

"My friends call me Lady Nym."

"Ho! Are we to be friends then?" He grinned.

"And here I thought we already were." She jokingly looked insulted.

"I'd be careful who I befriend." A new voice spoke up approaching them.

It was Jaime Lannister who approached.

"It seems you have a penchant for interrupting me." Nymeria spoke, eyeing him warily.

"You will find those in power have little regard for us, of lower birth and rank." Baelish practically hissed in disdain. "Regardless, of how worthy they are of that power."

Nymeria watched with curiosity as the two men bristled at each other. The anonymity between them all the more evident. Was there a feud she was unaware of between them?

"The Master of Coin will take care to watch his words." Jaime retorted, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'll take my leave, then. Milady." He turned and as he went murmured. "Kingslayer." Just loud enough for the pair to hear.

Nymeria noticed Jaime clench his jaw but outwardly remained nonchalant about the comment. Before she could say anything, with a flurry of his cape he too left but Nymeria set out to follow after him.

They continued this way for a while - she was a few steps behind him before he decided to pay her any notice.

"Last night you seemed cool towards my attentions. Now I can't seem to shake you." His words were haughty but his tone was joking.

"Well you are more handsome in the daylight." Her response was sarcastic but the surprise on his face left her smiling.

"Ladies should not be so forward. What would your septa say?" He chided.

"First of all, I had no septa. Second of all, I am no Lady."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Why did you approach me while I was talking to Lord Baelish?" Nymeria inquired - cutting to the chase.

Jaime ran a hand through his hair. Seeing no one important was around he leaned in closer to her. "I wanted to speak to you about my sister."

"The Queen?"

"Yes. My sister told me she extended her friendship to you."

"That has you concerned, milord?"

"It should concern you. I am simply doing as I am bid. My sister for all her boons is a dangerous friend to keep and at the moment my father needs you alive to ensure relations with Dorne remain peaceful."

"Ah." Nymeria didn't know what to make of that. So Tywin Lannister had been behind this whole debacle that led to her arrival in King's Landing. "I'll keep that in mind."

"See that you do."

Before he could leave, Nymeria had an idea. "Seeing as you are so concerned for my safety…" Jaime scoffed. "...perhaps, you would spar with me? I am out of practice and I've heard your skills with a blade are legendary - you even slew a king and sat on a throne that was not your own."

Jaime infuriated now, took two steps forward. She had stood her ground and now they found themselves pressed up against one another. In the next instance, he stepped back again, regretting showing his emotions.

"Interesting." She paused taking in his distraught countenance. "I had not realized it bothered you so much."

"Oh I think you did, you little snake." Jaime glared at her.

"A Sand Snake." She corrected. "So will you spar with me?"

"Fine. Meet me by the White Sword Tower at dawn. I look forward to showing you just how legendary my skills with a blade are...maybe that will help you mind your tongue in the future."

Nymeria smirked. "I look forward to it, Ser." She saluted, mockingly and made her escape.

The Lannisters were her father's sworn enemies so, she was curious to learn their measure. Stretching her stiff back, she thought what she really needed now was a nice deep massage.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't promise to always update so quickly but your reviews always help expedite the process. <strong>

**xoxo**

**W.H**


	3. Chapter 3

**An update for the new year dedicated to all the lovely people who took the time to review my story; Tharasia - Diange - KD - G & Guest. **

**I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks also goes out to all the readers - here's hoping you enjoy this chapter and have a happy new year!**

**W.R**

* * *

><p>Meticulously, she sharpened her blades.<p>

They were her treasures.

As the night began to give way to day, her heart began racing in anticipation.

_Breathe_. She reminded herself - she needed to be calm when she sparred.

The Lannister was no fool.

"Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken." She whispered the words of her house like a prayer, as she left her room.

* * *

><p>Dawn had given way to sunset. And he had not appeared.<p>

Nymeria had waited over an hour in the courtyard of the tower.

If she was any other person she would have been disappointed - insulted even.

But the hunter was patient. Her prey would come and she would be ready to strike.

As expected not long after she heard someone approach.

Absentmindedly, she twirled a blade in her hand.

"You're late. Were you scared to face me?"

He grinned. "No, I simply thought you would not dare show up." He watched the knife in her hands.

"You have some skill, I see. But pretty knives can't match up to the longsword." He unsheathed the sword at his side.

Ignoring his comments, Nymeria sheathed the small dagger at her side and pulled out two long knives.

She crouched into position.

"Shall we begin?" She would make him eat his words.

* * *

><p>The sound of steel hitting steel resounded throughout the courtyard.<p>

Both fighters showed signs of tiredness.

"You are a wonderful swordsman, milord." Nymeria graciously complimented him. As it was she had been dancing around him, dodging his hits while attempting to attack, as well. Judging from what she had seen so far she knew this was one fight she could not win. His strength and speed would be enough to finish her...if she fought fairly that is.

The next time their metal met, she unexpectedly spun away from him. Nymeria took this time to throw one of her daggers at him.

He avoided it but in the moment of his distraction she pounced. Running back towards him she kicked out sweeping his feet from underneath him.

Something happened then that Jaime had not expected. He fell backwards - landing on the hard ground.

The armor he wore prevented him from making a quick escape. A moment later he felt the tell-tale pinprick of sharp steel pressed against his neck. He looked up at his challenger with new found admiration for her skill.

"Check?"

"Not quite." Jaime had been bested but not beaten.

With that Jaime whipped out his hand, grabbing her leg and using his strength to flip her over. Nymeria soon found herself on her back, Jaime straddling her. A coy smile played across his lips knowing he had won.

He amused himself watching her struggle to get him off of her knowing she could not muster the strength to push him off.

"Perhaps, you'll listen to me in the future." He chided.

"Oh? Have you not heard Martell's do not bend. We do not break - we fight."

"Foolishly, at times."

He stood up and graciously extended a hand to help her do so as well.

It spoke volumes when she accepted his assistance.

The pair studied each other.

It was clear a mutual respect had - perhaps, begrudgingly - developed between the pair. In battle they found a commonality that could not be found otherwise, with their families both currently feuding.

"You are not without skill. And to be fair I am the best in seven kingdoms so all things considered you did quite well."

Nymeria realized that was his half-assed attempt at a compliment.

"I will do better next time." She promised.

"Haven't gotten enough of me, have you?" Jaime smirked. "Or perhaps you like going for a tumble in the dirt? Must remind you of home."

Nymeria slinked closer to him. Placing a hand on his breastplate. She leaned in quite close and whispered.

"I won't have enough of you until I see you fall before me. Then you will cease to exist in my eyes and you will finally be free of me..." She all but seemed to purr at the thought.

"...And for the record, I prefer 'tumbling' in the sea to the dirt. Goodbye, Milord." And with that she disappeared back into the palace.

Jaime gaped, for once at a loss for words. No, this was no typical woman.

She possessed an air of confidence about her. He had known only one other woman like her...

* * *

><p>Forena's disapproval was evident from the minute she returned to her room. But it was not her place to scold.<p>

"There was a raven for you. And I was told to inform you of the small council meeting this afternoon." She informed her mistress. "I think...I should prepare a bath for you."

Glancing in the mirror Nymeria saw how disorderly and dirty she looked.

"That would be wonderful." She stretched, before beginning to peel off her sweaty outfit.

It was still early morning so she would not have to concern herself with being interrupted anytime soon.

Dressed now in only a silken robe, she broke the seal of the letter she had received. It was from her father.

He had no important news other than how he wished for her to be wary at court and more importantly to behave. He also wrote that her sisters missed her everyday and hated to be parted from her.

She was curious to find out more about her purpose here - especially now that she had learned Tywin Lannister had a hand in making it happen.

In any case, Nymeria rolled up the letter and placed it in her trunk for safe keeping.

She enjoyed these little keepsakes.

Her bath water was cold - no doubt her punishment from Forena. But she did not complain. She had trained and lived on battlefields before - she was no dainty princess.

It was much later after she had fed and changed into something more suitable that Nymeria finally exited her rooms with every intention to go on a lovely stroll in the Godswood.

Unfortunately, that would not be the case as a small toddler no older than five ran straight into her.

She caught him before he fell.

"And where are you going little one?" She peered down at him. Noting the familiar face she knew this was Tommen.

"Joffrey scary." He mumbled.

No sooner had he spoken that an older boy appeared from around the corner at a hurried pace.

"You little brat." He hissed.

Before she could intervene Jaime and the Queen appeared from the opposite direction.

"There you two are. Your mother is looking for you." Jaime approached, picking up Tommen in his arms and swinging him around. "Why the grouchy face?" He teased the prince who simply smiled and proceeded to suck his thumb.

Setting him back down. He bid good morning to Nymeria as if he had not seen her earlier this morning.

Cersei instructed the boys to go back to their quarters then turned to them. "Children always running away from their lessons."

Nymeria could understand. "My younger sister and I became quite adept at hiding when it was time to sit down and learn from our tutors. When we were finally old enough to appreciate learning our tutors would be the ones running away from us - trying to get a moments rest."

Cersei laughed. "Yes, isn't that how it always is. Always desiring the opposite when you are older of what you wanted when you were younger.

Nymeria could sense some bitterness in her tone.

"Where are you off to?" Jaime inquired.

"I wished to visit the Godswood."

"Nonsense. Come spend time with me and the ladies of the court."

"You may find Lady Sand here bad company." Jaime jibed.

"I can sew with the best of them." Nymeria crossed her arms under her chest.

"Can you really?"Jaime arched his eyebrow.

Cersei watched the two banter for a few seconds before interjecting. She did not know that she liked Jaime paying attention to this trollop from the south. Usually, he simply ignored people - especially those beneath him….especially other women...

"Nonsense, I believe she will make great company." Cersei finally interrupted taking Nymeria by the arm. "At the very least surely, you can entertain us with stories of Dorne."

Nymeria bowed her head respectfully. "As you wish."

As Cersei led them away, Jaime drawled out. "I heard a messenger arrived this morning that the King will be returning this evening."

"Ah, how wonderful. At least he gave us enough time to replenish the supply of wine."

Nymeria almost choked at her blatant disrespect of the King although it was no secret that there was no love between Robert and the Queen.

"No doubt he'll wish to give a feast - using your presence as an excuse." Cersei turned back to her. "I'll send someone down to the kitchens to warn them."

"I would not wish to trouble anyone on my account."

"Nonsense. Besides, it will be a chance to show you off to everyone at court. No doubt there will be many hungry eyes on you. Wouldn't you say Jaime?" Cersei did not turn to look at him.

"I trust your judgement, sister."

Cersei patted the back of Nymeria's hand reassuringly. "Don't concern yourself with my brother he prefers those of fair skin. But there are many who will find your exotic beauty entrancing."

At his sisters comment, Jaime studied Nymeria wondering how many daggers she had hidden on her person today...and how she would react to his sisters' comment.

Nymeria held back a retort. She did not wish to be rude to the Queen no matter how rude she was to her. It did not matter to her that Jaime preferred certain women. She had no interest in him as a paramour. Right?

They finally arrived at hall - women were already scattered around in various chairs with their needlework or various projects.

"Jaime, you'll find me later right?" The Queen asked placing a hand on her brothers arm. "Father send me a letter I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course." He bowed and retreated having no desire to spend his day in the company of women. But he lingered awhile, his eyes following Nymeria as she was introduced - she stood out - and he couldn't help but feel she was wasted on these lackluster women with their menial tasks and gossip.

* * *

><p><strong>The end for now. Hope you liked :D <strong>

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews!**


End file.
